Tolong lihat aku!
by Cho Rae Ji
Summary: Sasuke uchiha selalu memperhatikan gadis itu tetapi gadis itu tak sedikit pun melihatnya
1. Chapter 1

Hallo semua… aku orang baru di fanfiction…

Maaf yak lo ada yang salah.. maklum ni fanfic pertama ku…

Langsung aja ya…

Summary: uchiha sasuke selalu memperhatikan gadis itu tapi gadis itu tak pernah sedikit pun memperhatikannya.

Rating:T

Pair:Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata

Genre:romance

Warning:OOC, gaje, dan keanehan lainnya.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Hari ini cuaca terlihat cerah. Bunga-bunga pun terlihat bermekaran. Seorang gadis pun keluar dari rumahya. Berjalan menuju kesekolahnya. Di Konoha High School. Sekolah yang paling elit di konoha. Gadis itu berjalan dengan anggunnya. Rambut panjangnya berwarna indigo berlambai-lambai tertiup angin. Menambah anggun nya gadis itu. Mata lavender nya yang indah membuat nya semakin cantik. Walau tidak memakai make up sekalipun. Dia adalah Hyuga Hinata.

'hari ini cerah sekali ya'pikirnya dalam hati. Dia pun memandang langit sejenak dan tersenyum manis. Setelah puas dia kembali berjalan. Saat ditengah jalan dia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki berambut emo dan bermata onyx. Mata mereka sesaat bertemu tetapi dengan cepat hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan perjalannya. Sementara laki-laki itu masih memandangi hinata sampai gadis itu berlalu dari matanya.

Sesaat terlihat senyuman tipis dari muka putih susu nya tersebut.

Sesampainya didepan gerbang Konoha High School, Hinata melihat sekeliling seperti mencari sesuatu. 'dimana ya? Apa belum datang ya?'tanya Hinata dalam hati. Lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan tan memegang bahunya membuat Hinata tersontak kaget. "ah..."ucap Hinata kaget. "oh... maaf Hinata-chan. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu kaget."ucap si pemilik tangan tan menyesal. "um...m... ti...dak.. apa..apa.. na..ruto...kun"ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Ia pun menundukan kepala tidak berani memandang sosok didepannya. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain, suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Suara wanita yang dari dulu disukai oleh laki-laki didepannya ini. Sakura Haruno. Memang Sakura adalah orang yang cantik dan pintar, maka tidaklah heran bahwa laki-laki didepannya ini A.k.a Naruto jatuh cinta padanya. "hai Naruto. Dan hai Hinata. Sedang apa kalian diluar gerbang begini? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk kekelas?"tanya Sakura. "Hai Sakura-chan. Aku baru mau masuk ke dalam kelas, tapi kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Hinata. Juga bertemu denganmu jadi bagaimana kalau kita bersamap-sama ke kelas."tanya Naruto dengan senyum lima jari andalannya. Muka Hinata pun memerah melihat senyum khas Uzumaki tersebut.

"ano... bo..leh...naru..to kun.."jawab Hinata dengan ciri Khasnya. "aku sih mau saja tetapi aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk bertemu dengan Sasori-senpai. Jadi kalian berdua saja ya, aku pergi dulu, Jaa-nee"jawab Sakura sambil berlalu pergi. "ah...dasar Sakura-chan padahal aku sengaja menunggu dia dari tadi agar bisa ke kelas bersama. Tapi kenapa dia malah pergi ke perpustakaan. Menyebalkan."ucap Naruto frustasi. Dia tidak melihat tatapan sedih dari mata lavender Hinata. 'jadi Naruto-kun dari tadi menunggu Sakura-chan'ucapnya dalam hati. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Naruto yang mengumpat sendiri. Tapi Naruto menyadari kepergian Hinata dan segera memanggil nya . "hei Hinata-chan kenapa kau pergi duluan? Tadi katanya mau ke kelas bersama?"tanya Naruto sambil mengejar Hinata, "ti...dak apa Naru..to-kun, ta..di ku pik..ir kau seda..ng sibuk de..ngan pi..kiranmu sen..diri jadi aku tidak mau menggan...gu."jawab Hinata tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto memandang bingung Hinata.

-TBC-

Gomen ya minna-san kalau ada salah penulisan or kesalahan lainnya. Tapi sampai sini dulu kapan-kapan pasti Hana sambung lagi. Hehehe.. maaf sekali lagi ya. Ini fic pertama ku.

Mind To Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hallo minna san Hana come back. Maaf ya kalau kelamaan. Ohya kemarin Hana lupa mengenalkan diri. Oke namaku Hana. Ah… sudah basi ya.. hehehe maaf ya.

Baiklah langsung saja ya.

Summary: uchiha sasuke selalu memperhatikan gadis itu tapi gadis itu tak pernah sedikit pun memperhatikannya.

Rating:T

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Pair:Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata

Genre:romance

Warning:OOC, gaje, dan keanehan lainnya.

Don't Like Don't Read!

"hm… Hinata-chan kau kenapa?"tanya Naruto ragu-ragu. Naruto bertanya seperti itu karena melihat air muka Hinata yang sedih. "ano… a..ku tidak… apa-apa na..ruto-kun"jawab Hinata tampak sedikit pun menoleh kearah Naruto yang menatapnya khawatir juga bingung. "ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku tidak memaksa bila kau tidak ingin cerita"ucap Naruto menyerah, ia memang bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka memaksa seorang cewek. Mereka pun sampai di depan kelas mereka, langsung saja Hinata berjalan ke tempat duduknya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap heran kearahnya, 'apa Hinata-chan marah padaku ya'pikir Naruto dalam hati, segera saja ia tepis pikiran itu.

Bel berbunyi tanda kelas akan dimulai, dan sekarang adalah pelajaran Kurenai sensei.

"selamat pagi anak-anak"sapa kurenai Sensei. "selamat pagi Kurenai Sensei"jawab anak-anak serempak. "anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, aku berharap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan nya. Hei kau cepat masuk"suruh Kurenai Sensei kepada si murid baru. Masuk lah seorang anak baru, rambutnya yang mencuat keatas sangat stylish, mata hitam yang bisa membius semua wanita. Dan kulit putih susunya. Satu kata yang mewakili laki-laki ini yaitu. PERFECT.

"perkenalkan nama dan asal sekolahmu"suruh Kurenai Sensei lagi. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku berasal dari Oto High School"jawabnya singkat dengan muka stoic-nya.

"baiklah Uchiha-san silakan duduk ditempat yang kosong itu. Disebelah gadis berambut indigo itu."perintah Kurenai Sensei. Mata Sasuke membulat seketika melihat siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kurenai Sensei. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari keterkejutan cowok Emo ini. Keterkejutannya berubah menjadi sebuah senyum tipis. Dan membuat semua cewek dikelas itu berteriak,pingsan,dan mimisan Ok, agak berlebihan memang. "baik Kurenai Sensei"jawab Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya, ia terlalu asyik dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sampai suara Kurenai Sensei membuatnya kembali kedunia nyata. "Hyuga-san tolong bantu Uchiha-san ini ya. Apabila ada pelajaran yang ia tak mengerti"ucap Kurenai Sensei. "ba..ik sen..sei"ucap Hinata. Ia baru sadar kalau Sasuke sudah ada di bangku sebelahnya. Muka nya pun memerah karena merasa di perhatikan. "hai.. siapa namamu?"sapa Sasuke. "um…na…maku Hi..nata Hyuga"jawab Hinata muka semakin memerah saat Sasuke mengulurkan untuk berkenalan. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. "Hinata ya? Namamu indah. Ohya namaku Sasuke Uchiha"jawab Sasuke. "ah… iya Uchiha-san salam kenal"jawab Hinata kini mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus mendengar Sasuke berkata namanya indah. "ya salam kenal. Ohya jangan panggil nama margaku. Panggil saja aku Sasuke"ucap Sasuke. "i…ya Sa..suke-kun"jawab Hinata.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar, ada yang ke kantin, keperpustakaan,ke taman, atau sekedar ngobrol dengan teman yang ada dikelas lain. Sementara Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke Perpustakaan. Hinata memilih buku yang ingin dibacanya. Karena Hinata sangat menyukai biologi jadi dia memilih buku yang berisi pelaarannya Kurenai Sensei itu. "ini dia yang aku cari. Ku pikir tidak ada"Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Hinata berjalan menuju bangku yang ada didalam perpustakaan tersebut. Lama Hinata berkutat dengan bukunya sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa bahkan orang itu sampai bosan menunggu dia menyadari keberadaannya. Saat lelaki itu mau mendekati Hinata datang seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru langit. Menghampiri Hinata. Akhirya lelaki itu memutuskan untk mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "hai Hinata-Chan, sepertinya kau serius sekali?"tanya pemuda itu. "ah… Na..ruto-kun, go..men aku tidak menyadari ke..hadiran..mu"jawab Hinata. "yah… kau memang kalau sudah baca buku biologi tidak pernah tidak serius. Ohya Hinata ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu."ucap Naruto. Membuat Hinata beralih dari buku menjadi menatap Naruto. Lelakki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka pun siap-siap memasang kuping tajam-tajam. "mm… sebenarnya. Aku juga susah mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Hinata kau mau membantuku kan?"tanya Naruto, Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. "sebenarnya aku sudah lama suka sama…"Naruto memberi jeda pada kata-katanya. "pada siapa?"tanya Hinata dia penasaran juga sedikit berharap. "aku sudah lama suka pada Sakura-chan. Kau mau membantu ku menyatakan cinta padanya kan?"tanya Naruto. Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong, hati Hinata hancur berkeping-keping sudah. Selama ini dia sudah mengira bahwa bocah kuning ini menyukai Sakura. Tapi kalau mendengar langsung dari orang yang kita cinta dengan jelas rasa sakitnya jadi dua kali lipat. Tiba-tiba mata Hinata berkunang-kunang dan dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan kata-kata terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum ia pingsan adalah "Hinata, kau kenapa". Dan ia yakin bahwa itu adalah suara Naruto

Hinata pun bangun dari pingsannya yang ia lihat pertama adalah langit-langit atap yang berwarna putih dan pasti Hinata tahu ini dimana. "ah… kepalaku pusing sekali."ucap Hinata. "kau ini kenapa lama sekali sadarnya?"tanya seseorang yang membuat Hinata tersontak kaget. "ah.."ucap Hinata kaget. Setelah sadar siapa yang ada di dekat jendela itu ia pun menjawab. "um… maaf Sa..suke-kun.. aku su..dah mere..potkanmu."ucap Hinata. "sudahlah, kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik. Akan ku antar kau pulang."ucap Sasuke. "pulang?"tanya Hinata bingung. "iyalah. Kau pikir berapa lama kau pingsan sejak istirahat pertama tadi. Kau sudah pingsan selama enam jam. Dan kelas sudah bubar dari satu jam lalu."ucap Sasuke menjelaskan. "ja…di kau menungui ku dari pertama aku pingsan?"tanya Hinata ragu-ragu tapi mukanya ikut memerah. "memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh. Sudahlah ayo pulang nanti keburu malam. Kau pasti akan dimarahi kan oleh orang tua mu karena sampai jam segini gadis baik-baik sepertimu belum pulang."ucap Sasuke sambil keluar dari ruang UKS. "ah… iya…terima kasih sa…suke-kun"jawab Hinata. Hinata pun menyusul Sasuke yang lebih dahulu meninggalkan UKS.

Hinata masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke. Selama dalam perjalanan tidak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, akhirnya Sasuke duluanlah yang membuka suara. "hei, Hinata kenapa tadi kau pingsan?"tanya Sasuke. "ti..dak apa"jawabnya singkat. "hei bagaimana bisa, tidak apa-apa. Kau itu pingsan. Masih saja bilang tidak apa-apa. Apa karena laki-laki rambut durian tadi?"tanya Sasuke. "ah… bukan karena na..ruto-kun. Tetapi mung..kin ka..rena kon..disi tubuhku ya..ng lemah"jawab Hinata sambil menunduk. "begituhkah?"tanya Sasuke lagi untuk memastikan. Hinata hanya mengangguk saja. "apa kau menyukai Naruto?"tanya Sasuke pelan, tapi masih bisa ditangkap dengan baik oleh Hinata. "ti..dak eh maksudku …iya"jawab Hinata gugup karena ditanya tiba-tiba begitu oleh Sasuke, muka Hinata pun memerah. "puh… kau itu lucu dan manis sekali ya Hinata"ucap Sasuke menahan tawa. Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat mukanya bertambah merah.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai dirumah Hinata. "kita sudah sampai"ucap Sasuke. "iya..terima ka..sih Sasuke-kun"jawab Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "iya… sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Dah"ucapnya seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "dah"jawab Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan sampai mobil Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi. Dan Hinata pun masuk kedalam rumah dan bersiap mencari alasan untuk Neji-nii.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata memasuki gerbang KHS. Kali ini ia tidak menunggu Naruto lagi, tapi dia ingin langsung masuk kedalam kelas. Entah kenapa tapi rasanya Hinata sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Saat sedang menuju ke kelas, ia melihat pemandangan yang tidak ingin dia lihat. Naruto bersama dengan Sakura. Kelihatannya mereka mesra sekali. Apa Naruto sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura?. Hinata hanya memandang mereka dari kejauhan. Namun tiba-tiba pemandangan yang benar-benar menusuk hati Hinata terlihat olehnya. Naruto mencium Sakura dengan sangat mesra, dan Sakura tidak menolaknya. Setelah melihat kejadian itu, tiba-tiba Hinata merasa tubuhnya seperti mau jatuh. Dan benar saja tubuhnya jatuh dan ia pingsan lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar yang putih menangkapnya.

Hinata membuka mata, dan lagi-lagi yang dilihatnya pertama langit-langit ruang UKS. 'ah…kenapa kondisiku bisa selemah ini.'pikir Hinata. "huh… kau itu benar-benar merepotkan ya. Kenapa kau harus pingsan didepanku? Jadikan aku harus menungguimu lagi"ucap Sasuke memegang keningnya. "ah… go..men Sasuke-kun"hanya itu jawaban dari Hinata. "kau sudah pingsan selama delapan jam. Apa tidak sakit kepalamu?"tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya menggeleng. "ya sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pulang"ucap Sasuke. Hinata melirik sekilas jam lho masih jam dua. Kan belum waktunya pulang. Masih ada kelas dua jam lagi. "sekolah pulang lebih cepat. Karena ada rapat dewan guru"ucap Sasuke mengerti maksud Hinata. "oh..begitu. baiklah"jawab Hinata.

Diperjalanan Hinata hanya melihat keluar jendela mobil Sasuke. "ano… Sasuke-kun ter..ima kasih ya"ucap Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "ya sama-sama. Ohya kau sedang sedih kan?"tanya Sasuke. Hinata tidak merespon. Dari samping Sasuke melihat ada bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh dari pipi mulus Hinata. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "baiklah akan ku ajak kau ketempat yang bisa membuat mu tenang"ucap Sasuke.

Mereka sampai ditempat yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Hinata hanya memandang kagum dengan tempat yang dimaksud Sasuke ini. Danau yang indah dan pemandangan yang luar biasa. Hinata sendiri tidak yakin ada tempat seperti ini di kota Konoha yang padat penduduk dan padat bangunan. "indah bukan?"tanya Sasuke. "ya indah sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat seindah ini?"tanya kembali Hinata tapi kali ini tidak memakai gagapnya. "yah… setiap kali aku sedih atau mau menyendiri, aku akan pergi kesini."jawab Sasuke memandang lurus pemandangan didepannya ini. Mereka pun duduk di rumput-rumput sekitar danau itu. Hinata hanya bisa menikmatinya. "tempat ini jarang didatangi orang. Banyak yang tidak tahu tempat ini. Karena mungkin tempat ini jauh dari Kota"jelas Sasuke. "arigatou… Sasuke-kun"ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. "kau ini. Sudah berapa kali bilang terima kasih,"ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil. Muka Hinata pun memerah menahan Malu. "sekarang tidak ada orang. Berteriklah"suruh Sasuke. Hinata memandang bingung Sasuke. "berteriaklah sambil memaki Naruto. Kau sedang kesal dan sedih karenanya kan? Setelah itu aku yakin kau akan merasa lebih baik"jelas Sasuke. Tadinya Hinata ragu untuk berteriak dan memaki bocah kuning itu, tapi akhirnya ia lakukan juga. "NARUTO… KAU BENAR-BENAR SIALAN… KAU TIDAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU… KAU SEENAKNYA SAJA MELAKUKAN ITU DIDEPANKU.. KAU BENAR-BENAR LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK.."teriak Hinata. Setelah melakukan itu ia menarik nafas panjang dan tersenyum. "kau benar Sasuke-kun. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang"ucap Hinata sambil kembali duduk disamping Hinata. "ya.. aku pun sering melakukannya. Ohya Hinata apa kau begitu menyukai si Baka Naruto itu?"tanya Sasuke kali ini ia tidak berani menatap Hinata. "ya… aku sudah lama menyukainya. Bahkan saat baru pertama kali masuk kesekolah itu"jawab Hinata menunduk. "begitu.."ucap Sasuke terdengar dengan nada kecewa. "apa tidak bisa kau melihat laki-laki lain yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati? Apa yang bisa kau lihat dan kau perhatikan hanya Naruto seorang?"tanya Sasuke kembali. "entahlah Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula mana ada yang menyukai gadis pendiam dan tidak menpnjol seperti aku"ucap Hinata tersenyum miris. "pasti ada Hinata. Kau saja yang tidak sadar"ucap Sasuke meyakinkan. "siapa?"tanya Hinata. "aku"jawab Sasuke tegas. Mata Hinata membulat seketika dan semburat merah muncul dipipinya. "kau?"tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. "ya aku. Tidak bisakah kau melihat aku? Apa hanya Naruto yang kau lihat?"tanya Sasuke. "entahlah Sasuke-kun. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku takut sakit hati lagi karena laki-laki"ucap Hinata. "aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku janji akan selalu mencintaimu. Hinata aku mohon lihatlah aku"ucap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh sambil memegang kedua tangan Hinata. Rona merah kembali muncul dipipi Hinata. "kumohon Hinata jadila kekasihku. Dan aku pasti akan menjagamu. Ku mohon Hinata lihat aku"kali ini Sasuke menatap lurus kearah mata Hinata. Onyx dan Lavender bertemu. Sesaat mereka hanya berpandangan saja. "aku tidak tahu Sasuke-kun"Hinata akhirnya menjawab, tetapi jawaban itu belum memuaskan Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Menyentuh dagu Hinata. Dan …

Cup…

Sasuke mencium Hinata singkat dan lembut. Mata Hinata membulat seketika. "kau masih tidak pecaya kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Apa aku akan melakukan apa yang aku lakukan padamu kepada wanita lain? Aku sungguh-sungguh Hinata"ucap Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…"Hinata menjeda ucapannya "baiklah, aku akan mencoba mencintaimu… tetapi aku hanya berharap kau tidak mengkhianati kepercayaanku padamu"ucap Hinata tersenyum manis tapi rona merah belum hilang dari pipinya. "kau serius Hinata?"tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Hinata hanya mengangguk. "arigatou Hinata, aku janji tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaan mu."ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Dan sekali lagi Sasuke mencium Hinata tapi kali ini lebih lama.

End….

Huft akhirnya selesai juga. maaf ya kalau fic nya jadinya begini. Tadinya mau Hana buat Oneshot. Tapi jadinya malah Two Shot. Ohya di chap 1 aku lupa nulis Disclaimer nya, maaf ya *dasar bodoh, mana bisa sih hal sepentinng itu dilupain* ohya adalagi judulnya aku ganti. Aku ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah review. Ohya buat para senpai, aku mohon bantuannya #membungkuk#. Banyak banget kesalahan dalam fic ini. Aku akan berjuang lagi… tetap semangat!

Mind To Review


End file.
